The Hybrid's Love
by freakygeekqueen
Summary: What's a 600 year old hybrid to do when her best friend calls her via their mind connection and tells her one of the originals, the royal family of their world, is having a mystical baby. What's a girl to do except dig around for information? She goes to New Orleans searching for information the known location of the infamous family. But as the saying goes curiosity killed the cat.
1. author note

I have completely gutted this fanfiction because I didnt want to abandon it. You might see some similarity to how it previously was and the first five chapter might remind you of the hybrids love on Wattpad by potatoes_are_smexy .This is because it was supposed to be the same fanfiction. However, I have changed and the two of us are not in contact anymore so I am figuring this out by myself, from the beginning.


	2. Chapter 1:The Turning Point

Chapter 1:The Turning Point

 **An: we don't own the cast of The Vampire Diaries just Elizabeth and Stephanie and any other characters we make it have smut in the later chapters,both me and tenam404 hate Elena Gilbert so… if you like Elena read on your own accord.-Stephanie xoxoxo.**

Third person P.O.V

 _*flashback (October,1414)*_

Two little girls were in a meadow having the time of their lives just like every other knowing that a pair of eyes was following their every move.

''Annie.'' Elizabeth called her lip trembling as fat tears gathered in the doe like eyes.

Mommy and Daddy were fighting were yelling about the villagers that went missing.'' Elizabeth said as tears fell from her eyes.

''Shh,it's are going to get better Beth'' Annie said.

Only it hadn't. It only got worse over the next few had shocked and devastated the entire village when the news that Beth's mother had gone missing.

Over the course of the week Annie tried to comfort her best friend Annie noticed that Beth had started to avoid her. Not knowing that Beth's father had started drinking since they'd found out Beth's mother had been found mutilated.

The next years that came and went saw Beth and Annie become distant to each other,until Annie started to pick up little tidbits of bruises littering on Beth's fully developed body.

The day had come when Annie finally grew frustrated and confronted Beth at their meadow was the day both girls broke down, fearing for their friendship and Beth her life. Night had fallen by the time the girls had composed themselves. They rushed trying to get back to the village before anyone panicked,neither noticing the fanged smile and demonic eyes following them on their way home.

For the continuity of the next week both girls met by the meadow at dusk plotting to escape the village and Beth's father wrath. The night of their escape both girls left through their windows,going to their meadow only to find Beth's father - waiting for them there with a twisted and terrifying smile on his face.

"Where do you think you're going?'' He asked Beth.

Both girls trembled with fear and adrenaline,as Annie held Beth's hand in he received no answer growled,eyes darkening in fury, looking like a true with fury he yelled "Where do you think you are going bitch?"

The girls carefully started inching towards the woods where they hoped to lose ,they ran for the woods as cursed while chasing after them.

*********** _*End Of Flashback*********_

 **Present time(2013)**

Stephanie woke up with a gasp. As memories of that night played through her mind. She shuddered in fear as she remembered how utterly terrified and hopeless she and Beth had felt that night. That night had been the turning point in both girls' life. Shaking her head, as if to physically remove the memories from her mind, Annie got ready for her first day in the city of New Orleans.


	3. Chapter 2:New Orleans

Stephanie's P.O.V

I got out of bed groaning.I seriously hate mornings,changing into a high waist shorts, a white tank top with a red and dark blue plaid shirt.I looked into the mirror and smirked.I looked hot,getting into my 458 italia ferrari.I drove to cafe Beignet,upon entering the cafe I noticed the 'Help Wanted' it will be a nice change I the cafe was owned by a witch named, Glenn,so it was easy to get the that I started my job as a waitress.

Things were going well until I sensed a werewolf in the cafe,turning to the table near me I saw a girl with brown hair and eyes speaking to Sophie ,a young witch of the quarter.''Don't just stand there, go and serve them."Glenn said.

Going up to them I felt power coming off of the brown eyed girl."Hi, may i take your order." I said

Sophie declined and said goodbye to the mystery was when i heard faint heartbeat coming from the brown eyed name I now know as back with her order I introduce myself as a local witch.

' _Liar Liar Pants on Fire.'_ A similarly strange voice _.'Beth get out of my and Beth we need to talk.' After that I phoned Beth._ "Annie,what's the problem?"She questioned seriously

"Did you know that the Original Hybrid has a child?"I asked

"Vampires don't exactly reproduce Stephanie." She pushed

"You have not called me that in centuries and don't forget that werewolves can."I stated

"I have a bad feeling about this."Beth sighed

"Is that jealousy I hear?"I mocked

"Nooooo!" She said as I laughed

"I have known you for like forever do you really think I would not know when you are lying."

"Whatever." She huffed

"Come to New Orleans we will check this out together."I plead

" you in the morning."she said

"I love you my little Monster."

"I'm older than you."Beth said

"Ugh only by a month."I pouted

*At the mansion*

Haley's P.O.V

"Where were you?"Elijah asked as i entered the door.

"Out."I responded

"Niklaus has been looking for you."he stated

Sighing I said "Klaus does not not control me."

"Where were you little wolf?"Klaus smirked

"I was out for a problem Klaus?" I sassed

"Niklaus give the girl a break."

"Is that witch I smell." Klaus said ignoring Elijah.I watched curiously as Elijah fidgeted at the mention of the scent.

"I spoke to a witch at the cafe.'' I said

"Wait,which cafe is it?" Elijah asked curiously

"Erm cafe have a new waitress." I told them

"And you didn't think she could have been a threat to the baby" Klaus growled eyes flashing gold.

"Not everyone has ulterior motives like you" I glared.

Klaus smirked and said "I have many enemies,love."

Elijah then says "We should look more into this witch" and exits

"I will ask my witch contacts about her." Klaus says.

AN:sorry for not updating but i am new to so i don't know around the site yet


	4. Chapter 3:The Meeting (part 1)

**AN:we are sorry for not updating but getting into Elijah's point of view,also school started so we had to get used to our lives again and will only be able to update on is also another problem we are addicted to the game criminal case so we don't have a lot of time to of love-Stephanie and Tena xoxoxo**

Elijah's POV

As Haley walked through the door I noticed there was a slight change in her scent.I thought it was the baby's scent but I felt an odd pull towards Haley I asked "Where were you?"

"Out." She snapped

Raising an eyebrow I said "Niklaus has been looking for you."

She sighed and said "Klaus does not control me."

Upon entering Klaus question "Where were you little wolf?"

"I was out for a problem Klaus?" she responded

"Niklaus give the girl a break?" I pushed.

Ignoring my demand he asked"Is that witch i smell?"

 _*Flashback (1917 Washington DC.)*_

I had gotten a call from two of my witches stating they had some information for me,and for me to meet them at Tina's Bar in I entered I saw them with a martini each.

Greeting them I said "Hello, are you today?"Kimberly answered that they were fine,whereas Karuna got straight to the point saying that they had some information about me that I should be interested in.

"We should take this to a less crowded place"I told them not wanting anyone to overhear over conversation,

"How about we go to our place"Kimberly asked

"That's fine"

 _*At the Apartment*_

As we entered the apartment,the girls burnt sage so no one could eavesdrop.

"Elijah have you ever thought of ever having a heir/heiress-" Karuna interrupted Kimberly stating the impossible. "What Kim is trying to say is we think that there is a possibility that you had a child before you turned.

"H-How? That's impossible" I stated even though there was a silver of hope coursing through my body.

"It really isn't, not if you were with anyone before you turned." It's not possible. Natalia hadn't been pregnant.

"Kim and I think that the child you meet isn't here yet and you won't meet her for a while you could meet the others but you won't recognise them as your own only her."

It was all getting too much for me, the only thing that registered in my brain was what they said about my child being a girl."I'm sorry ladies but I'm going to have to leave."sighing I left going to a bar to try and wrap my head around what they just said.

*End of Flashback*

Sighing I realised that Kim and Karuna were right, though it is kind of strange that I am feeling a pull towards her using my vampire speed I reached the cafe in no time there I saw looked like Natalia. The same eyes,nose and mouth. The only thing she had from me were her hair and height. I suddenly felt a foreign pull to get to know her. The thing is that I don't know how to approach her.


	5. Chapter 4:The Meeting (part 2 )

Stephanie's P.O.V

I had five more minutes before my shift will be over. While I was wiping down the tables a guy in a black suit walked over and said "Hello Miss, I would like to have a table."

I sensed he was a powerful vampire but didn't show that I knew. Oddly there was a strange pull towards this vampire. Showing him to a table I quickly took his order and left.

'Well that was weird.' I thought

Quickly making his coffee I made my way back to his table. No one was at the cafe, it was really slow after ten.

"Miss Woods I would like to speak to you on private matters please."

"If this is about being new to the quarters and a witch. I am not afraid of Klaus Mikaelson."

"I assure you this has nothing to do with Niklaus." he stated.

"Then what do you want because everything in New Orleans is about Klaus." I snapped

"I just want to talk-"

"Look I don't have time for this." I interrupted "I have more important things to do."

"I can potentially be your father so this is important Miss. Woods." he angrily stated as I stared at him shocked.

"H-How?" I stammered "That's not possible my dad died 562 years ago with my mom having a normal life. Anyways my shift is over so I'll be leaving."

After leaving he approached me and explained everything, from Natalia to Karuna and Kimberly.

"Karuna and Kimberly Smith right." I questioned

"Yes,why do you ask?''

"Because I know the Smith sisters."

Using a little magic I connected to Kimberly one of my old pals who further explained to me that it was possible.

Sighing i said "Okay i believe you."

"Let's take this to the mansion."

*At the Mansion*

As we walked in the hybrid has me up against the wall by the neck.

"Let her go Niklaus."Elijah says.

Klaus sighed and let me wanting to show my hybrid features I counted to ten.

"Why?" Klaus asked,still eying me suspiciously .

"She's my daughter." Elijah told him.

Klaus looked very shocked then all of a sudden he started to Mikaelson then came in asking what the commotion was then explained everything from Natalia to how I came about ,including the Smith sisters.

"But that's not if magic does did not have a child or at least when we left." Rebekah said.

"But it is." Elijah said repeating himself again

"I felt a pull towards her as if she was child." Elijah shouted.

"Just because you felt a pull does not mean anything she's a witch,a powerful one at that and could make you feel in depth to her when you're not."Klaus shouted back.

"Look I seriously don't have time for this.I came here to get my life together if I am somehow your that will be amazing seeing as I never really had a real one but for now I must leave."

"Wait.I believe you're family." Rebekah called.

"Yes and I will not have my daughter running around a city that has vampires and witches that hate us, please Miss. Woods stay here." Elijah pleaded.

"Stephanie, please call me Stephanie but I'll think about it but I have to leave, see you soon." I replied

Quickly leaving the mansion I called Beth.

"Hello ,my dearest Annie." she answered

"I have a problem come to New Orleans now,"

"I'll be there soon." she stated in a serious but worried tone.


End file.
